Twin Rivers
by Mika Casey
Summary: A story about Shino's cousin Rei. What happened to her when she moved from Konoha to Tsuina in Waterfall Country?


**Disclaimer:** Characters referenced that belong to the anime are (c) Masashi Kishimoto. A total list of my own characters are below.

**Author's Note:** Just for my amusement. Read and review if you wish.

* * *

**About Tsuina**:

Tsuina is a peacekeeping village that's in league with Fire Country and its allies.

There are only two Chuunin teams, and few Jounin. It is a very small village, and the rest of the population are normal villagers.

* * *

Team A

**Name**: Isi Mareo (Mareo-sensei)  
**Age**: 30-year-old Jounin  
**Gender**: Male  
**Skills**: Cougar named Kameko  
**Personality**: Serious, reserved, brilliant military mind  
**Appearance**: Pale brunette hair, teal eyes, pale skin, 6'2", muscular build, left ear two gauges  
**Clothing**: Blue pants, gray Jounin vest, fishnet shirt, dark gray headband on forehead, right shoulder wrap  
**History**: Grew up in Tsuina  
**Relatives**: None known  
**Other**: None

**Name**: Aburame Rei  
**Age**: 17-year-old Chuunin  
**Gender**: Female  
**Skills**: Kikaichuu (Mushi Kabe no Jutsu - insect wall, Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu - insect clone, Mushi Yose no Jutsu - insect gathering)  
**Personality**: Passionate, motherly, warm  
**Appearance**: Long brunette hair, brown eyes, tan skin, dragon tattoo on neck, 5'2", slender and slightly muscular build, 5 ear piercings  
**Clothing**: Black leotard-suit, black cloak that shrouds face, sunglasses, dark gray headband around neck  
**History**: Born in Konoha, lived in Aburame house until she was 5. Father moved with her and her mother to Tsuina. Met Benji and Dai when 7  
**Relatives**: Daughter of Shuzo and Chiyo, cousin of Shino, niece of Shibi  
**Other**: None

**Name**: Huyu Benjiro  
**Age**: 17-year-old Chuunin  
**Gender**: Male  
**Skills**: Mastery of longswords (1 saw-toothed, 1 curved, 1 straight)  
**Personality**: Shy, headstrong, troubled.  
**Appearance**: Straight black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, 6'0", slender but muscular build  
**Clothing**: Black pants, white sleeveless shirt, headband on forehead  
**History**: Born and raised in Waterfall Country, outside of Tsuina. Came to Tsuina and met Rei and Dai when he was 7.  
**Relatives**: None known  
**Other**: He doesn't like talking about his family, most people assume he was mistreated when he was young

**Name**: Kane Daichi  
**Age**: 16-year-old Chuunin  
**Gender**: Male  
**Skills**: Karyuu Endan (hand seals; blow jet of fire from mouth), control of fire.  
**Personality**: Outgoing, loudmouth  
**Appearance**: Spiked blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, 5'7", medium build  
**Clothing**: Baggy green camo suit, headband on forehead  
**History**: Born and raised in Tsuina. Met Rei and Benji when he was 6  
**Relatives**: None known  
**Other**: None

* * *

Team B

**Name**: Aimi Nobu (Nobu-sensei)  
**Age**: 34-year-old Jounin  
**Gender**: Male  
**Skills**: Master at Taijutsu  
**Personality**: Wise beyond years, fatherly  
**Appearance**: Redhead  
**Clothing**: Black pants, gray Jounin vest, headband on arm  
**History**: Born in Mist Country, avoided being killed by a classmate and escaped to Tsuina.  
**Relatives**: None known  
**Other**: Doesn't like to talk about his past

**Name**: Naoki Kotone  
**Age**: 16-year-old Chuunin  
**Gender**: Female  
**Skills**: Hyakkaryouran (Many Flowers in Bloom) - release a multitude of flower petals from her sleeve which will flow through the air and circle her opponent  
**Personality**: Sweet, hyper, bouncy  
**Appearance**: Very light blonde hair with black tips, gold eyes, peachy skin, 5'6" medium build  
**Clothing**: Pink and white kimono, glittery gold hair clip in the shape of a flower, white headband around neck  
**History**: Born in Tea Country, grew up in Flower Country, came to Waterfall Country at age 12. Does not know her father  
**Relatives**: Mother- Kei  
**Other**: None

**Name**: Yuudai Sho  
**Age**: 17-year-old Chuunin  
**Gender**: Male  
**Skills**: Personal giant wolf summon (female named Suyari)  
**Personality**: Angry, devious, sly  
**Appearance**: Curly brunette hair, color-changing eyes (hazel, silver, black), dark skin, 5'9" slender build  
**Clothing**: Black top, dark green pants, headband around forehead  
**History**: Born in Mist country, smuggled out by his older brother as a newborn  
**Relatives**: Brother- Hiroshi  
**Other**: None

**Name**: Satomi Riku  
**Age**: 16-year-old Chuunin  
**Gender**: Male  
**Skills**: Being completely silent, very lethal  
**Personality**: Shy, kind  
**Appearance**: Straight dark purple hair, very dark brown eyes, pale skin  
**Clothing**: White shirt, dark gray jacket, black pants, eye-patch on right eye, slanted headband on forehead  
**History**: Not much is known; most people assume he was born in Tsuina  
**Relatives**: Orphan; None  
**Other**: None

* * *

Other Characters

**Name**: Aburame Shuzo  
**Age**: 39-year-old retired Jounin  
**Gender**: Male  
**Skills**: Kikaichuu  
**Personality**: Outgoing, mischevious  
**Appearance**: Spiked up dark brunette hair, black eyes, pale skin, 6'2"  
**Clothing**: Black top, gray jacket with a high collar, dark green pants, two left ear piercings  
**History**: Grew up in Konoha with Aburame clan, the moved to Tsuina at age 27  
**Relatives**: Brother of Shibi, uncle of Shino, husband of Chiyo, father of Rei  
**Other**: Very much in love with Chiyo

**Name**: Aburame Chiyo  
**Age**: 37-year-old  
**Gender**: Female  
**Skills**: None  
**Personality**: Sweet, loving  
**Appearance**: Brunette hair, brown eyes, tan skin, 5'4"  
**Clothing**: Black and white kimono with a silver tie, 3 silver pins in her hair  
**History**: Grew up in Konoha, met Shuzo at a young age. Moved with family to Tsuina at age 25  
**Relatives**: Sister-in-law of Shibi, aunt of Shino, wife of Shuzo, mother of Rei  
**Other**: Very much in love with Shuzo

**Name**: Naoki Kei  
**Age**: 40-year-old retired Jounin  
**Gender**: Female  
**Skills**: Hyakkaryouran (Many Flowers in Bloom) - release a multitude of flower petals from her sleeve which will flow through the air and circle her opponent  
**Personality**: Sarcastic, fun, outgoing  
**Appearance**: Blonde hair, light blue eyes, peachy skin  
**Clothing**: Blue kimono  
**History**: Grew up and had Kotone in Flower country. Moved to Tea country where Kotone's father vanished. Moved to Tsuina.  
**Relatives**: Mother of Kotone  
**Other**: None

**Name**: Yuudai Hiroshi  
**Age**: 27-year-old Jounin  
**Gender**: Male  
**Skills**: Can summon the giant she-wolf named Suyari  
**Personality**: Brooding, dark  
**Appearance**: Curly brunette hair, hazel eyes, dark skin, 5'10" large build, nose piercing, mist tattoo on right shoulder blade  
**Clothing**: White shirt, black pants, headband on forehead  
**History**: Lived in Mist village until he was 10, when he smuggled his newborn brother out.  
**Relatives**: Brother of Sho  
**Other**: Very loyal to his brother. Friends with Mareo.

**Name**: Etsu Nozomi  
**Age**: 40-year-old leader of Tsuina  
**Gender**: Female  
**Skills**: Can get into anybody's mind and see their thoughts  
**Personality**: Quiet, observant, intelligent  
**Appearance**: Long white hair, green eyes, peachy skin, 5'7" slender build  
**Clothing**: Intricate gold and white kimono  
**History**: Born and raised in Tsuina, traveled all over the countries as a Jounin on an elite peace-keeping squad  
**Relatives**: None known  
**Other**: Other


End file.
